Tristan travels through Kanto
by Thetrister
Summary: About a 10 year old boy and his Phanpy going through the Kanto region, collecting badges, stopping Team Rocket and going to the Pokemon League
1. Chapter 1: Tristan, The journey begins

Ch 1:

A ferry arrives in Kanto, just off Pallet Town. On it stands Tristan a 10 year old from the Johto region and his partner, Phanpy. Johto is not a region that has been explored or discovered yet, in fact Kanto is the only one that stands alone as a travelable region. Tristan and his Phanpy get off the ferry and head towards the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town. Tristan walks around for an hour before finding it. There is a large lab surrounded by miles and miles of vast fields. There are a few other 10 year olds who are waiting by the lab because today is the day that 10 year olds start their journey and are given their starter Pokemon to begin their journey. Tristan joins the group and they all are talking about their journeys and what they want to do. Tristan starts talking to a boy called Adam who says he likes Tristans Phanpy and Tristan says Phanpy is his very first Pokemon and his starter. Adam says he wants to choose Bulbasaur because he thinks they are the best Pokemon. Suddenly the doors to the Lab open and Prof. Oak stands in front of them. The kids are all gobsmacked and Prof. Oak introduces himself and talks to them about the Kanto region. He mentions the Pokemon League in 12 months time and that he wants all his trainers to be there. Tristans eyes widen and he decides he will be there and will win the League. Prof Oak calls them in all at once and the children choose their Pokemon. Adam is first and chooses Bulbasaur. Another boy chooses Charmander and a girl chooses Squirtle. Prof. Oak presents more starter Pokemon and all are chosen except the second Squirtle. Tristans turn is up and the Professor urges him to choose a starter. Tristan declines and says he will choose Phanpy to be his first Pokemon. The professor understands and gives Tristan his Pokedex and some money to begin the journey. Tristan leaves but Adam catches up to him outside the lab and challenges him to a battle. Tristan accepts and they use Phanpy and Bulbasaur. Phanpy uses Tackle but Bulbasaur dodges and uses Vine Whip to catch Phanpy and throw it up and down. Phanpy uses Sand Attack to spray Bulbasaur with sand and it loosens its grip for Phanpy to perform a Rollout attack. Bulbasaur uses Tackle to hit Phanpy and Phanpy cannot dodge a Razor Leaf which knocks it out. Tristan has lost his first Pokemon battle. He picks Phanpy up and gives it a potion and feeds it and Adam goes on his way. Tristan gets a call on a Telephone in the Lab and the professor lets him answer it. Tristans mums calls to check up on him and then tells him that his friend Peter is here and Tristan is surprised.


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Pidgeotto or Beedrill

Ch 2:

Tristan arrives in Viridian City and gets Phanpy healed after some intense training and battling against random trainers. He won a few but lost some as well so Tristan thinks there could be more work to do there. Tristan does not know that much about attacks and type advantages but does use his Pokedex to work around that. The Nurse Joy in the Pokemon centre says that Tristan should head off to Pewter City to get his first gym badge. He needs 8 gym badges to reach the Pokemon League and Tristan thanks her. Tristan asks her about something called the Elite 4 and the Joy replies that they are a series of trainers who have amazing powerful Pokemon and specialise in one type of Pokemon. Drake is the champion of the Pokemon League and he owns a Dragonite, the regions most powerful Pokemon. Tristan is in awe of the Elite 4, they sound amazing. Tristan laves Viridian City and heads into the Forest. He trains Phanpy and sits down to think about the Elite 4. Suddenly he hears a buzzing sound and witnesses a fight between two random Pokemon. He scans them with the Pokedex and the Dex say they are Pidgeotto and a Beedrill. The Beedrill uses Twineedle on the Pidgeotto and the Pidgeotto uses Wing Attack. Tristan says he wants to catch the Pidgeotto to Phanpy and has phanpy use Rollout on Pidgeotto which hits and knocks Pidgeotto out. He is about to throw a Pokeball at it when Beedrill begins to spar with Phanpy and seriously injures it. Tristan realises that Beedrill is incredibly powerful and disciplined its movements and attacks. It knows when to attack and when to defend and it impresses him by using Agility. Tristan has Phanpy use Sand Attack but Beedrill keeps dodging Phanpys attacks and striking it with quick jabs. Tristan lands a Rollout and throws a Pokeball at Beedrill. It breaks out but Phanpy lands another Tackle which knocks Beedrill down and Tristan quickly throws a Pokeball at it. This time it sticks and he has caught it. He grabs th Pokeball and becomes very excited about capturing a Pokemon.

A little while later, a Bug Trainer approaches Trisan and challenges him to a Pokemon battle. Tristan accepts and sends out beedrill feeling very confident. Bug Catcher sends out a Metapod and Beedrill defeats it by using Twineedle to break through its Harden. The Bug catcher smirks and sends out a Butterfree which dodges Twineedle and hits Beedrill with Tackle. Butterfree puts Beedrill to sleep with Sleep Powder but Tristan tries to have Beedrill attack again. The Bug Catcher tells Tristan that when a Pokemon is put to sleep it cannot battle. Anymore. Tristan has to return Beedrill and use Phanpy. Butterfree uses Tackle and phanpy uses Rollout to throw Phanpy away. Butterfree uses Sleep Powder but Tristan has Phanpy use Sand Attack to block Butterfrees vision and then uses Rollout to get away from the hit. Butterfree cannot see anything and Phanpy hits it with Rollout again by using a tree to propel itself into the air. Butterfree is then knocked out and Tristan takes the match. Tristan receives money off the Bug Catcher and buys some Potion at the PokeMart.


	3. Chapter 3: Helping out another trainer

Ch 3:

Tristan is walking further into the forest when he stops and trains Phanpy and Beedrill by having them use Twineedle and Rollout on trees and rocks. Beedrill is practising moving from one side of the clearing to the other using Agility. Phanpy is practising its rolling around the arena without crashing. Suddenly he hears a cry of help and packs up his stuff and races towards the cry. He reaches the source of the cry and sees a teenage boy facing off against two people wearing "R" on their shirt. The boy says these people are stealing his Pokemon and have taken his Pokeballs but the "R"'s reveal they are members of Team Rocket and are the greatest organisation in the world. They are agents and one team of many who operate around the region. Tristan thows out his Pokeballs and releases Phanpy and Beedrill and the Rockets throw out two Pokeballs. Two Pokemon pop out of them, a Grimer and a Sandshrew, the Rockets also use their Team Pokemon which is a Butterfree. The other trainer says the rockets have taken his Pinsir and Slowpoke but he still has his starter that was out of its Pokeball by the time they floored him and took his Pokemon. He throws out the Pokeball and shows off his Charmander. Team Rocket then throw out another Pokemon, a Weepinbell which Tristan scans his Pokedex for information about. Tristan says he will help the other trainer get his Pokemon back. Tristan sets Phanpy on Grimer and has it use Rollout and has Beedrill use Agility to get behind Butterfree and use Twineedle. Grimer is hit but uses Smog to poison phanpy and throw it back across the arena. Beedrill lands the hit but Butterfree uses Tackle. Beedrill dodges. The other trainer is fighing two-on-one and Tristan has Phanpy use Rollout on Sandshrew which misses when Sandshrew uses Dig. Tristan grimaces and the Sandshrew appears underneath Phanpy and hits it which causes Phanpy to be thrown up into the air. Tristan has it use its momentum to turn into Rollout and attack Sandshrew and it hits, Sandshrew is thrown back beedrill uses Poison Sting on Butterfree to poison it and put it out the battle. Beedrill then covers Charmander and hits Weepinbell with Twineedle and Charmander finishes it with Ember before hitting Grimer whch is about to use Tackle on Phanpy. The Rockets are stunned but one of them throws out another Pokeball which reveals a Koffing and it uses Smokescreen so the Rockets can get away. The other trainer has Charmander follow them and Tristan has Beedrill use Agility to follow Team Rocket because it can see in the smoke and it rips open the sack containing the other trainers Pokeballs with Twineedle. It then uses Poison Sting to hit the Rockets and their pokemon and send them running away. The other trainer thanks Tristan for his help and gives him some Pokefood and his own recipe which is amazing for Tristans Pokemon to eat.


	4. Chapter 4: Vs Brock and Pokemon capture

Ch 4:

Tristan is in Pewter City and is about to enter the Gym to battle Brock but sees a sign outside the gym saying the gym is for rock types and that you need to battle 2-on-2. Tristan knows Beedrill is weak against rock types so he decides to go to the outskirts of Mt. Moon and catch a rock type. Tristan goes to Mt. Moon and fins a Geodude just outside the cave. He battles it and it defeat Phanpy with Tackle and Rollout, which surprises Tristan. Tristan throws a Pokeball at it and manages to catch it. Tristan then scans Geodude with the Pokedex and learns it knows Rock Slide and Defense Curl. Tristan goes to Pewter Gym and challenges the Gym Leader Brock to a battle. The Gym Leader comes out of the shadows and reveals his name is Brock and he is the Gym Leader of Pewter City. He then says he deals in Rock type Pokemon and gives out the BoulderBadge to trainers who defeat him. Tristan and Brock takes sides on the arena and throw out their first Pokemon, Phanpy and Geodude. Brock has Geodude use Tackle which hits Phanpy harder than Tristan anticipated. Tristan has Phanpy use Rollout but Geodude manages to grab phanpy when it goes in for the hit and uses Rock Throw to toss a rock at phanpy and send it sliding across the arena into a rock, where it is unable to battle. Tristan scratches his head at the defeat but sends in his Geodude who dodges a Tackle and uses Rollout to knock Brocks Geodude out. Tristan is impressed at his Geodudes power until Brock throws in another Pokeball to release the gigantic Onix. Tristan scans the Pokedex and Onix is revealed to know moves more advanced than Geodude. Geodude uses Rock Throw but Onix bats the rocks away and uses Bind to grip Geodude and squeeze the life out of it. Geodude uses Rock Slide to send a barrage of rocks onto Onix which lets it go but Onix uses Screech to throw Geodude back onto the rocks in the arena and knock it clean out. Tristan puts his head in his hands and returns Geodude. Brock says Tristan will need to fight better and develop a tactic rather than going straight in for the attack all the time. Brock then disappears into another room leaving Tristan to exit the gym himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Training for Brock and battle

Ch 5:

Tristan trains up Phanpy and Geodude's defense stats by having them fight against each other and other rock Pokemon in Mt. Moon. Tristan scans his Pokedex a week later and it shows that their defensive stats have gone up tenfold. Tristan defeats a wild Onix with Geodude and defeats a bunch of trainers only using defensive moves and making his Pokemon take super effective attacks to improve it. Tristan bursts back into the Gym and demands a rematch. Brock accepts and says it will be a two-on-two again. Tristan accepts the rules and begins by sending out Geodude. Brock sends out his Geodude again. Brocks Geodude uses Tackle and Tristan has his use Harden. The Tackle attack bounces off Geodude due to its defensive stats being higher than last time. Tristan has Geodude use Rollout which hits Brocks Geodude and throws it back, Geodude then hits it again. Brock has his Geodude use Sand Attack and then Rock Throw to knock Tristans Geodude down and then uses Tackle, but Tristan has his Geodude use Rock Slide to crumble Geodude in a layer of rocks Brocks Geodude faints and Tristan is one-Pokemon up. Brock says Tristan has obviously trained well and Tristan thanks him. Brock throws out Onix's Pokeball and Onix uses Bind to get Geodude in its grip but Geodude manages to withstand. Brock has his Onix use Harden then Screech to have Geodude thrown violently against a wall to knock it out. Tristan is fine with the loss but sends out Phanpy to deal with Onix and it uses Rollout to hit Onix in the face by rolling up its back and Brock is stunned by the move. Onix uses Rock Throw but phanpy takes the attack. Phanpy then uses Defense Curl to endure a Bind when Onix gets it in its grip and then uses Sand attack to make Onix loosen its grip but aiming it in Onix's eye. Phanpy attacks again with Rollout to topple Onix and knock it out, meaning Tristan has defeated Brock. Tristan and Brock return their Pokemon and Brock says Tristan is a smart trainer who realised his Pokemons weaknesses and worked on them and this win is his reward. Tristan shakes his hand and Brock gives him the BoulderBadge. The badge represents his first success in the Kanto League and Tristan carries on with his journey to travel through Mt. Moon.


	6. Chapter 6: mt Moon! Rocket reappearance

Ch 6:

Tristan is in Mt. Moon when he hears a strange noise. He scans the Pokedex and it reveals the noise to be a Clefairy. He follows the noise and is send down a winding trail or dimly lit walls and rocks until he hears a choir of noise. He uses the Pokedex and it scans in information about Clefairy. Tristan peeks round the corner to see about 100 Clefairy surrounding a rock. The rock looks like a meteor because there is a hole in the cave above it. Tristan checks the Pokedex which says the meteor is a moon stone which the clefairy worship because it helps them to evolve. Tristan moves on down the cave and is confronted by a man in a labcoat who says he is a fossil expert. Tristan says hello and the fossil man says he knows where the fossils in Mt. Moon are. Tristan offers to help him find them and they locate the cave and eventually find them. The fossil expert says they are the fossils of two ancient Pokemon who are long since dead, Kauto and Omastar. If they are revived then the Pokemon can come back to life. He needs them both for scientific purposes. Suddenly a puff of smoke appears and two random rocket grunts and attack the Fossil expert with a Rattata and a Cubone. Tristan is asked to help and he gets Phanpy to attack with Rollout to attack Rattata and uses Geodude to attack Cubone with Rock Slide and avoids a Bone Club. The rockets try to run with the fossils but Tristan uses beedrill to attack with Poison Sting and the rockets begin to fight back by having Rattata use Super Fang on phanpy which knocks Phanpy back and Cubone to use Bone Club which pummels Geodude. Both take damage but survive the attacks and overturns their battles. Phanpy lands a Rollout on Rattata to defeat it and Geodude lifts Cubone up and throws it against a rock. Tristan then orders the fossils to be returned and the Rocket Grunts throw them to the ground where Tristan has Geodyde collect them both. He then orders them both to leave and they run away to tell the boss of the failed operation. The fossil expert thanks Tristan for recovering the fossils and for helping him and pays Tristan for his help. He says he is going to use the fossils to examine the prehistoric pokemon and may revive them. They say goodbye and Tristan carries on to Cerulean City.


	7. Chapter 7 Abra, Kadabra and the Nugget

Ch 7:

Tristan is training in the grass and has Geodude battle Phanpy as both become stronger. Then Phanpy hears a rustling in the bushes near them. It goes to investigate but there is nothing there. Tristan and his Pokemon keep on training. Tristan keeps on moving and thinks he can hear something from the bushes. Suddenly something appears in front of him and quickly disappears. Tristan is confused and later that day he reads on a poster about the Nugget Bridge where you battle a trainer and can win a nugget. Tristan grabs the poster and runs over to the bridge. Before that, he is tripped up by something that appears in front of him. He yells at the object but discovers it was a Pokemon. He scans the Pokedex which reveals the Pokemon was an Abra. Tristan throws a Pokeball at it when he is told it is a psychic type but it teleports away and evolves in anger into Kadabra. Tristan scans the Pokedex and has Beedrill attack with Twineedle but Kadabra uses Psybeam and then Disable to attack. Beedrill hits with Twineedle but Kadabra uses Teleport to dodge. Beedrill hits with a new move, Pin Missile and Kadabra falls down, injured. Tristan uses a Pokeball to catch it.

Tristan reaches the Nugget Bridge and talks to the trainer there. The trainer says that Tristan should battle if he wants to win a Nugget and Tristan asks what a Nugget is. The trainer says it is a rare item that can be sold for lots in the PokeMart. Tristan accepts the battle and sends out Geodude. The trainer sends out a Nidoran. Nidoran uses Poison Sting but Geodude uses Tackle to throw Nidoran back. Nidroan uses Double Kick and it pummels Geodude before throwing Geodude back with Sand Attack. Geodude uses Defense Curl and then uses Rock Slide which defeats Nidoran. Next both trainers use Beedrill and Ekans. Ekans uses Bind but Beedrill dodges and uses Pin missile. Ekans dodges and uses Poison Sting. Beedrill and hits and falls down where ekans then uses Glare and Bind. Beedrill faints so Tristan sends out Phanpy who uses Rollout to defeat Ekans. The trainer then sends out Zubat who uses Leech Life and Phanpy loses hit points. Phanpy uses Defense Curl then Tackle which Zubat dodges. Zubat then uses Confuse Ray to confuse Phanoy and Phanpy begins to hit itself, knocking itself out. The trainer then reveals he is a Rocket Grunt and Tristan sends out Geodude before saying he knew something was fishy about this with Geodude performing Earthquake for the first time to beat the Rocket and Zubat. The Grunt, who is out of Pokemon throws the Nugget to Tristan and disappears in a puff of smoke. Tristan cashes in the Nugget and heads to Cerulean Gym.


	8. Chapter 8: Rival battle! 4-on-4

Ch 8:

Tristan sits by the River eating a Pot Noodle that he had cooked. Suddenly a hand taps him on the shoulder and its Adam. The two greet each other and Adam says he has his first two badges and Tristan says he still has to beat Misty. Adam thinks they should battle because it would be the best way to test their Pokemons strength and Tristan agrees. They move over to one of the practise arenas outside the Pokemon centre and agree that the rules are a 4-on-4 battle.

Adam begins by sending out his starter Ivysaur and Tristan sends Beedrill out. Ivysaur uses Vine Whip to strike Beedrill but Beedrill lands a Twineedle. Ivysaur tries Stun Spore which hits Beedrill and paralyses it. However, Tristan uses a Paralyz Heal and Beedrill avoids a Razor Leaf. Beedrill lands a series of Fury Attacks on Ivysaur which falls on its belly and Beedrill finishes off Ivysaur with Pin Missile. Adam is impressed by Beedrills power and speed and sends out Pidgeotto which uses Whirlwind to blow Beedrill into the fence and knock it out. Trista sends in Geodude who curls up into a ball to avoid Whirlwind and then uses Harden to boost its defense. It easily withstands a Peck and then uses Tackle on Pidgeotto and follows up with a Magnitude which takes Pidgeotto out. Adam then sends Krabby which uses Water Gun twice on Geodude to knock it out easily so Tristan sends in Kadabra which uses Disable to disable Water Gun. Krabby uses Vicegrip to grab onto Kadabra and slice it with its claws. Kadabra uses Recover then Psybeam to throw Krabby into the fence and it faints on impact. Adam then sends in his final Pokemon, Nidorino. Nidorino uses Double Kick which Kadabra dodges and Kadabra gets a Psybeam in but Nidorino uses Poison Sting to barrage Kadabra and defeats it with Horn Drill. Tristan returns Kadabra and sends out Phanpy who uses Defense Curl and dodges Poison Sting by curling into a ball and uses Rollout on Nidorino. Nidorino stops the second attack and strikes Phanpy with Double Kick which sends Phanpy flying back. It just about recovers and Tristan has Phanpy use Body Slam to take down Nidorino. Tristan wins the match and Adam says he has got a lot stronger. Tristan thanks him and Adam says he should go and meet Bill. Tristan does this and when he meets Bill, Bill gives him a St Anne pass but Tristan turns him down.


	9. Chapter 9: Cerulean Gym battle

Ch 9:

Tristan enters the Cerulean Gym to face Misty. He gets lost but makes his way to a pool which he guesses is the arena. Tristan shouts out he is a challenger and Misty the gym leader makes her way out to him. She tells him she is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader who specialises in water Pokemon and Tristan says he is here for a Pokemon battle. Misty says she does 2-on-2 and Tristan will earn the CascadeBadge if he defeats her. The arena is a pool with 3 circles in the middles which Pokemon can stand on. Tristan begins by sending out Beedrill and Misty uses Staryu. Beedrill tries Twineedle but Staryu dodges by going underwater and then rising from it and hitting with Rapid Spin. Beedrill lands on the circle landings and uses Agility to increase its speed. It dodges another Rapid Spin and a few Water Gun before using Pin Missile in the water to draw Staryu. Staryu however hits Beedrill with a Rapid Spin and finishes it off with Water Gun to throw Beedrill in the water and render it unconscious. Tristan is not surprised by this setback and sends out Kadabra. Staryu uses Water Gun which hits Kadabra and throws it back. Kadabra uses Disable to dodge the attack and hits Staryu with Psybeam when it rises out the water to use Rapid Spin. Staryu is send crashing to the bottom of the pool and is ruled unable to battle. Tristan yells at Kadabra to praise it for th win and Misty tells him not to get cocky because this is her best Pokemon. Her next Pokeball erupts and releases Starmine. Tristan scans his Pokedex for Starmie. Misty starts by having Starmie use Harden and Tristan has Kadabra use Disable which prevents Harden. Tristan thinks he has the upper hand and has Kadabra dodge various Water Gun by teleporting between the landings but is unable to find an opening. Misty realises Tristan's plan and has Starmine use Hydro Pump to raise the water upwards and Kadabra is dropped from the landings and falls into the water and is hit hard by Hydro Pump. Tristan tells it to use Recover but it is too weakened to attack and faints. This leaves Misty as the victor and she tells Tristan it was a good fight and his tactics were solid but he needs to train up a bit more. Tristan shakes Mistys hand and tells her he will be back soon for a rematch and she says okay. Tristan walks out the gym to the Pokemon centre and begins to train his Pokemon up for the rematch.


	10. Chapter 10: Misty rematch! Victory?

Ch 10:

A few days later, Tristan goes back to Misty for the rematch. She accepts and say they will be 2-on-2 again. Tristan this time starts with Kadabra and Misty susprises him by using Goldeen. Goldeen begins by using Horn Attack but Kadabra uses Psychic to pick it up and throw it against a wall. Goldeen shoots back underwater and uses Horn Attack to turn Kadabra's landing over and it falls in the water but Tristan has it use Teleport. Kadabra uses Disable on Goldeen to disable Horn Attack so Goldeen uses Tail Whip and then Water Gun which hits. Kadabra falls over and Goldeen uses this as a chance to land Fury Attack and strikes Kadabra multiple times. Tristan has Kadabra use Recover and strike Goldeen with Psybeam which knocks it out. Misty is impressed and says Tristan must have taught Kadabra some new moves. Tristan says he learnt some things while training and Misty sends Starmine back out. Starmie uses Protect to avoid Psybeam and strike Kadabra from the side with Rapid Spin. Kadabra uses Teleport to avoid a second attack and hits Starmie with Psybeam, Starmine crashes into the pool. Tristan tells Kadabra to brace itself and Starmie bursts from behind and strikes Kadabra with Hydro Pump which knocks it out. Tristan returns Kadabra and sends out Beedrill. Beedrill uses Agility and dodges Rapid Spin. Beedrill launches Pin Missile at Starmie which hits it and sends it crashing into the water. Beedrill flies up high to avoid any possible hits and launches a Twineedle at Starmie as Starmie uses Rapid Spin when it flies out the water. Starmie comes off better and Beedrill lands on a landing but recovers to navigate though Water Gun and strike Starmies diamond and hit it with Twineedle breaking the diamond and knocking Starmie out. This means Tristan has won the battle and he leaps in the air to celebrate. Misty tells him he fought a great battle and Tristan thanks her for the battle, Misty gives him the CascadeBadge and Tristan leaves the gym for the next challenge.


	11. Chapter 11: A capture and an evolution

Ch 11:

Tristan is training his Pokemon. He has Phanpy using Rollout on some targets and has Beedrill practising its Twineedle by diving down really fast and hitting the discs that Tristan fires. Kadabra is meditating and Geodude is throwing punches at the air practising its close hand combat. Tristan is planning tactics for his next matches. Suddenly a Machop appears near Geodude who starts to fight it using close combat fighting techniques. After a while, Tristan checks on Geodude and finds it with Machop and uses the Pokedex to enquire about it. Machop and Geodude seem to be getting on and Tristan asks Machop if it wants to come along with him. Tristan checks the Pokedex and it knows Low Chop and a few other Fighting type moves. Tristan thinks a Fighting type would be a good balance to his team and Machop nods at Tristan saying it wants to go with him. So Tristan catches it. Tristan sets it up to keep training with Geodude. Geodude and Machop get more physical and after some serious hitting and punching, Geodude glows white and evolves into Graveller. Tristan is elated and praises Graveller. Graveller shakes the ground and shows off its new move Earthquake.


	12. Chapter 12: Electric Type Mismatch

Ch 12:

Tristan starts in the Pokemon centre and is having his Pokemon healed. Tristan hears about the Gym Leader of the Vermillion City and decides to challenge him to a battle. Tristan bursts into the Gym and it is empty. Tristan yells out that he is there to challenge the Gym and the lights come on and the Gym Leader reveals himself. He is LT Surge and he is the Electric Gym Leader who hands out the ThunderBadge to victors, but Tristan wont be getting that badge. Tristan says he is wrong and Lt Surge says the battle will be 3-on-3. Tristan begins with Graveller and Surge sends out Voltorb. Voltorb hits with a quickfire Sonicboom and Graveller returns with a Rock Slide which hits Voltorb and knocks it out. Surge is impressed and they fight Pikachu against Phanpy with Pikachu hitting with Quick Attack but Phanpy withstanding a Thunderbolt. Phanpy then uses Rollout but Pikachu dodges and uses Quick Attack to hit Phanpy again. Phanpy uses Rollout on Pikachu again and knocks it out. Surge is not worried and sends out Raichu which knocks Phanpy out with a Mega Punch that connects before Phanpy can hit with Rollout. Tristan then sends out Graveller which uses Rock Slide which hits Raichu but it recovers and uses Thunderbolt on the arena floor which sends Graveller flying and then finishes it off with Mega Kick. Tristan then sends out Beedrill and it uses Twineedle but Raichu is too quick and uses Mega Kick to ground Beedrill and then knocks it out with Thunderbolt. Tristan is stunned and LT Surge says that Raichu is his best Pokemon and that Tristan should fight harder next time. Tristan thanks LT Surge and leaves, disappointed with the outcome.

Tristan goes back the next day and challenges Surge again but this time 1-on-1. It is Raichu against Graveller. Graveller uses Harden to block a Mega Punch and then uses Magnitude to shake Raichu and Tackle to throw it to the ground. Raichu uses Mega Kick but Graveller expertly blocks the hit showing its defensive training and then unleashes a Rock Slide to knock Raichu out. Lt Surge is shocked that Tristan beast him but says he used some good tactics and gives him the ThunderBadge.


	13. Chapter 13 Joe and the Diglett Tunnel

Ch 13:

Tristan is walking through Vermillion City towards a training area. He bumps into a kid named Joe in the sign-up queue when both need someone to train against. They hit it off and talk about things that 10 year olds talk about. Tristan says he wants to evolve his Phanpy someday and Joe shows Tristan his starter Pokemon, Magnemite. He says his Dad gave it to him before Joe left and he plans to take it around every region. They train together for the rest of the day before Joe recommends they check out the Diglett Tunnel. It is a winding tunnel dug by Diglett and Dugtrio which leads to Viridian City. Tristan and Joe enter the tunnel and get part of the way through, encountering several Diglett and Joe and Tristan battle them. Eventually they come up against a roadblock set up by a Rocket Grunt. They yell at him for being there and he says the boss has ordered it setup. Tristan and Joe send out their Pokemon to destroy it and the Grunt gets mad and sends out his Pokemon to battle them. He says they are little brats for destroying the roadblock and they will never find out what is behind the blockade. He orders his Golbat to attack Tristan but Joe intervenes by having his Magnemite use Thundershock to fry Golbat and knock it out. Tristan throws out his Phanpy and yells at the Grunt to bring it on. The grunt throws out his Sandslash and Koffing and uses Smokescreen and Dig to make the two disappear. Tristan has Phanpy use Defense Curl and Magnemite uses Thunderbolt but to no effect. Sandslash appears under Phanpy and hits it with Dig, knocking it back. Phanpy uses Rollout but Sandslash grabs it and hits it with slash. Phanpy faints and Tristan grimaces and sends in Machop. Koffing uses Tackle on Magnemite who cannot see. Tristan and Joe yell at their Pokemon and the Grunt slips past them with his Pokemon in the smokescreen. Tristan calls the police when he realises the Grunt has gone and slips an anonymous call about a blockade on the road.


	14. Chapter 14: Tristan catches a Nidorino

Ch 14:

Tristan goes to the store and buys some magasines on gadgets and some food. He then sits on a bench just outside Cerulean City and eats a sandwich while reading the magazine. After 40 minutes, Joe returns and they carry on walking towards a patch of grass where Tristan is looking to train up against wild Pokemon. He sees a few Bellsprout and defeats them with Phanpy. Then a male Nidoran runs across Tristans path and he has Phanpy use Rollout to tackle it and the Nidoran tries to run away. Tristan throws a Pokeball at it but Nidoran breaks free. Tristan is stunned and the threatened Nidoran begins to glow white and evolves into Nidorino. It attacks Phanpy with Double Kick and then Horn Attack to knock it out and then attacks Tristan with Fury Attack. Joe intervenes with Magnemite which shocks it and Nidorino tries to run away. It escapes and Trisan curses before rushing the injured Phanpy to the Pokemon centre. Inside the Pokemon centre, Tristan and Joe talk about the powerful nidorino and Tristan says that it would compliment his team but Joe says he would like to catch it himself. Joe races out the Pokemon centre to go and catch Nidorino. Tristan receives Phanpy 10 minutes later and races after Joe back to the spot and catches up with Joe. They both agree to go separate directions to catch it and Tristan goes West. He searches everywhere including having Beedrill scout and Kadabra use Psychic to try to sense its location. Suddenly it comes onto Tristans path and Tristan has Beedrill and Kadabra attack it with physical attacks. Nidorino dodges both and hits both with Poison Sting. Joe then races to Tristan and witnesses Tristans battle with Nidorino. He has Beedrill use Agility and Twineedle and Kadabra use Psychic and both attacks combine to stop Nidorino in its path. Nidorino attacks back but Tristan throws a Pokeball at it and catches it. Tristan sends Nidorino back out and introduces him to the team and tells him he will fight for Tristan now. Nidorino is withdrawn and Joe tells Tristan it was fair game and Tristan says they should move towards the next town, Lavender Town.


	15. Chapter 15: The Legend of lavender Tower

Ch 15:

Tristan and Joe are in the Pokemon centre in Lavender Town, exhausted from making it though the Rocky Path. Joe is happy because he caught an Onix and Tristan because he trained up his Pokemon a lot. It has been two weeks since Tristan caught Nidorino and it has fit seamlessly into his team. They overhear a group talking about Pokemon Tower and it being haunted. Tristan turns to Joe and says they have to go and Joe asks the group where the tower is. The group are a bit older and are a bit dismissive, thought they say it is North of the Pokemon Centre up on some creepy hill. The duo leave and find the Tower, it seems abandoned and it is turning dark skies. Tristan hears some noises coming from inside the tower and Joe says he knows the tower contains the souls of all dead Pokemon. The duo climb the tower and are confronted by a ghostly shape that slides through the air towards them. It bellows at them to leave now and laughs eerily into their faces. Tristan wants to leave and Joe agrees however they get lost and end up going up the stairs instead of down when they cannot find them. Tristan hears some movement and uses Kadabra to determine the movements and Kadabra says there are some people upstairs. Tristan yells to the people who are upstairs to ask where the exit is but the two people suddenly attack them by releasing their Pokeballs and reveal themselves to be Team Rocket members. They tell Tristan and Joe that they are responsible for the ghost being the soul of a lost Marowak who is trying to find her son, Cubone. They say they killed the mother while she protected her son and Tristan and Joe get angry and battle them back. One grunt turns to face Joe and another turns to battle Tristan. He releases a Sandshrew and Tristan uses Machop. They both land physical hits before Sandshrew lands a series of Scratch and Slashes but Tristan yells at Machop to hang in there and use Low Kick which sweeps Sandshrew off its feet and then pummels it with punches which knocks Sandshrew out. The grunt then sends out a Zubat and Drowee saying he doesn't play by battling rules but has to win this battle for Team Rocket and complete their project in the Tower. Tristan withdraws Machop and sends out Nidorino and Kadabra. Kadabra uses Psybeam on Zubat and Nidorino attacks Drowzee but is thrown off and falls asleep due to Hypnosis. Suddenly, the ghost that attacked the duo earlier comes in and scares off the grunts Pokemon and possesses the grunt. He yells at the other grunt to escape the Tower and neve come back but the Grunt lets slip a Rocket plot to kidnap a resident of Lavender Town and steal a valuable item and that they will not leave. The ghost then transforms into the Marowak that they killed and the grunts both run away. Tristan and Joe look set to run but the ghost stops them and thanks them for their compassion, revealing itself as a mother who is looking for her son. Tristan and Joe wish her good luck and the ghost disappears into thin air. Tristan and Joe leave the tower and head to Celadon City.


	16. Chapter 16: Vs Erika! A 3-on-3 badge

Ch 16:

Tristan bursts into the Celadon Gym despite the guard outsides protest and demands a battle against the gym Leader. He guesses it is a grass type gym with the arena being grass and the leader Erika comes out from a door and tells him to calm down. She says her name is Erika and she is the Gym Leader of Celadon City and deals in grass type Pokemon. Se will hand out the RainbowBadge to winners. Tristan takes up his position and Erika says the battle will be a 3-on-3. Tristan has done a lot of preparation and feels confident for this battle and sends out Nidorino who growls when he enters the arena. Erika says he has the type advantage and throws in her Victrebell. Victrebell begins with Razor Leaf but Nidorino uses Poison Sting to disintegrate the leaves and then hits Victreebel with Poison Sting. It then uses Focus Energy but is hit by a Wrap attack and then struck by Sleep Powder. Tristan hesitates but keeps Nidorino in the match to watch it get hit by a Razor Leaf and another Wrap. It looks pretty bad but awakens and uses Poison Sting and follows up with Skull Bash to knock Victreebel out. Erika doesn't panic and sends out Tangela which uses Bind on Nidorino which grips it so hard it knocks Nidorino out. Tristan sends Machop out which uses Karate Chop on Tangela which blocks with its Vines and then uses Constrict to squeeze Machop and then throw it to the floor. Machop recovers and uses Focus Energy followed by Low Kick but Tangela dodges. Tangela tries a Bind but Machop jumps to avoid and finishes it off with Low Kick. Erika sends out Vileplume which uses PetalDance which throws Machop to the ground. Machop uses Karate Chop but Vileplume dodges and Machop lands a Low Kick. Vileplume gets up and uses Mega Drain to slowly drain Machops energy and Machop drops to the floor, unable to battle. Tristan sends in Beedrill which dodges a Sleep Powder and uses Poison Sting to pin Vileplume in a barrage of attacks before critically damaging it with Twineedle. Tristan has it use Agility to dodge Sleep Powder again by flying up and then charging down with Twineedle again. Vileplume dodges and hits Beedrill with Megs Drain to restore health and Beedrill hits the ground. Tristan has it use pin Missile to hit Vileplume and hit Vileplume with Twineedle, but Vileplume uses Sleep Powder. Beedrill outmanouveurs the attack and lands the Twineedle attack. The force of the attack knocks vileplume out and Erika is down all her Pokemon, giving Tristan the match. Tristan jumps for joy and Erika congratulates him, giving him the RainbowBadge. Erika then disappears back into her room and Tristan shows himself out.


	17. Chapter 17: Celadon gaming corner!

Ep 17:

Tristan and Joe have both earnt the RainbowBadge and while walking round Celadon joe sees a Game Corner and both go in to get some money in play. Joe wins on the slot machines and Tristan tries one of the Pub quiz machines. Tristan sees two people heavily dressed up walk past him and disappear and Tristan follows them to see them press a lever and disappear down a set of stairs that appear when the wall opens up. Tristan watches their obviously suspicious behaviour and calls Joe and they both press the hidden lever when they touch the back of a slot machine. The wall opens and they go quietly down the stairs where there is a door. They go through a tunnel where there are other doors and are very quiet until they see one door which says Giovanni. Tristan opens it and they barge in to see a short bald man sitting in a chair talking to two Rocket Grunts. The man leaps up and orders the Grunts to leave, he has heard about these boys from other officers. He questions what Tristan and Joe are doing to his workers and they say they are stopping evil from happening in Kanto. Giovanni says he knows what type of people they are and orders them to stay away from Team Rocket. Tristan says he will not do that and Giovanni sends out an Onix to scare them off. Joe sends out an Exeggutor and Tristan sends out Graveller and Giovanni fights them two-on-one. He says during the battle that Team Rocket have big plans for the world and that they have a special operation in Kanto. Tristan asks what that means and Giovanni says Team Rocket operates everywhere, where you do not expect. Onix uses Rock Slide on both Pokemon and it hits, throwing them far back Tristan is in awe at the power but Joe has Exeggutor use Razor Leaf to strike Onix and Tristan has Graveller use Magnitude but Onix seems unaffected. Onix then uses Tackle on Graveller which is thrown to the ground and faints. Tristan sends Beedrill out and it uses Pin Missile while Exeggutor hits Onix with Razor Leaf again to knock it out. Giovanni laughs and sends out Rhydon, his ultra-powerful weapon. Rhydon uses Horn Attack to knock Exeggutor out in one move and then uses Tail Whip and bests beedrill's Twineedle with Fury Attack to knock it out too. Tristan is stunned and Joe moves away to the door. Giovanni tells them both to leave now and never come back if they want to live and Tristan tells him he will be back. Giovanni has Rhydon attack Tristan with his tail but Tristan ducks and both him and Joe leg it back up the stairs and out the game corner. They get some funny looks from the locals and Tristan calls the police leaving an anonymous tip about the underground headquarters.


	18. Chapter 18: Machoke against Hitmonchan

Ch 18:

Tristan enters the fighting Dojo thinking it is a gym. He demands a battle and a middle-aged man called the Karate King greets him and Tristan says he wants a battle and he wants to earn a badge. The Karate King laughs and says this isn't a proper gym and he tells Tristan if he wins a battle he gets a choice between two Pokemon. He challenges Tristan to a 1-on-1 battle to win the Pokemon. Karate King sends out his Hitmonchan and Tristan sends out Machop. Hitmonchan begins by using FirePunch which knocks Macho square in the jaw. Machop tries a Low Kick but Hitmonchan dodges and uses ThunderPunch on Machop, Machop slides back to avoid falling and uses Karate Chop which hits Hitmonchan then follows up with Low Kick. Hitmonchan jumps to avoid it and lands a series of Comet Punches on Machop which falls down and looks heavily damaged. Suddenly, Machop glows white and evolves. When it reappears it looks stronger and taller with a belt and roars. Tristan falls in love with his Machoke and calls out to it. Machoke demonstrates a new move, Mega Kick. Hitmonchan is floored and Tristan checks out the Pokedex for its new moves and Machoke now knows mega Kick, Mega Punch, Focus Energy and Seismic Toss. Hitmonchan uses Comet Punch but Machoke expertly blocks its attack and uses Mega Punch to knock Hitmonchan off balance and then finishes it off with Seismic Toss to send it crashing to the floor. The Karate King nods in approval and says that Machoke looks extremely powerful and that Tristan has won the chance to have 1 of 2 Pokemon. Tristan looks at the options and they are Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Tristan deliberates but chooses neither, justifying it by saying he will train up Machoke as far as he can. Machoke will be his fighting type in his team and he shakes the Karate Kings hand and him and Machoke walk out the Dojo.


	19. Chapter 19: Tristan vs Sabrina part 1

Ch 19:

Tristan opens the door to the gym where he sees a shadowy women meditating with an Alakazam. Tristan asks her if she is the gym Leader because he would like to battle the Saffron Gym Leader and earn the Marsh Badge. The women opens an eye and says she is the gym Leader, her name is Sabrina and she deals with Psychic types. The Marsh Badge will be given to any victors over her. Tristan asks if she accepts his challenge and she says she does. Tristan says excellent and they split sides of the arena. Sabrina says it will be a 4-on-4 battle and Tristan agrees. Sabrina sends out her Kadabra and Tristan sends out Beedrill, hearing that they have a type advantage over Psychic types. Tristan begins by using Agility and Kadabra uses Reflect. Beedrill uses Twineedle but Kadabra dodges and uses Psybeam which throws Beedrill against the wall. Beedrill uses Pin missile but Kadabra teleports to avoid the attack. It then uses Psychic to lift Beedrill up and throw it up and down to knock it out. Tristan sends in Phanpy which uses Rollout and Kadabra dodges with Teleport. Phanpy uses Earthquake to affect the whole arena and Kadabra takes damage. Phanpy manages to avoid Psybeam and breaks Reflect with Sandstorm before knocking out Kadabra with Rollout. Sabrina is impressed and sends out Mr. Mime which is hit by Rollout. Mr. Mime uses Psychic on Phanpy when it uses Rollout to throw it into a rock. Phanpy recovers and uses Rock Slide but Mr. Mime blocks all the rocks apart from one which falls on top of it. Tristan senses victory and orders Rollout but Mr. Mime uses Psychic to throw Phanpy against the wall again to knock it out. Tristan sends out Machoke which begins with Focus Energy and Mr. Mime uses Light Screen. Machoke floors Mr. Mime by grabing its throat and tossing it to the floor with Mega Punch. Sabrina responds by sending in Alakazam which cripples Machokes mind by using Psychic to knock it out in one hit. Tristan is speechless and sends out Kadabra which comes unstuck as it is outpowered when the two use Psychic. Tristan is shocked at Alakazams power and leaves the gym dejected.

He is told by someone in the hotel he is staying in it would be best to catch a ghost pokemon to defeat Sabrina. He grimaces but the next day goes back to the tower. The tower is still dark and Tristan is freaked out. Suddenly the lights flicker and Tristan sees a shadow. He calls out to it and a face covered in gas jumps out and he falls over in shock. Tristan sends out Kadabra who foretells the Pokemon is a Gastly. Tristan realises this is the Pokemon he needs and has Kadabra attack with Psychic to damage it. Gastly glows white and evolves into Haunter and uses Confuse Ray followed by Lick to paralyse Kadabra. Tristan knows if it can battle against Kadabra like this it should beat Sabrina and throws a Pokeball at it. Haunter cannot break through after the damage it took and Tristan has caught a haunter. He throws Haunter back out and says he is going to defeat Sabrina and more Psychic types like Kadabra with Haunter. Haunter licks Tristan.


	20. Chapter 20: Tristan vs Sabrina part 2

Ch 20:

Tristan is back in the Saffron Gym and positioned in the opponents box as he and Sabrina lock eyes. Sabrina throws out Alakazam and Tristan sends out haunter. Alakazam uses Psybeam and Haunter dodges before using Lick. Alakazam falls down and appears paralysed but manages to shake off the effects because it is so powerful. Alakazam hits Haunter with Psybeam but Haunter uses Hypnosis to send Alakazam to sleep. Haunter uses Dream Eater to take critical damage to Alakazam and Alakazam wakes up. It uses Recover but Haunte stops it completely recovering by using Night Shade while Alakazam charges. Alakazam faints from the damage. Tristan pumps the air and Sabrina uses Venomoth which tries Leech Life to steal Haunters health. Haunter appears behind the confused Venomoth and uses Lick to paralyse it and it drops to the floor. Tristan has Haunter use Night Shade to cripple Venomoth and it faints. Sabrina uses Mr. Mime which uses Confusion to get hold of Haunter and cripple it until Haunter faints. Trisan returns Haunter and uses Beedrill which hits quickly with Twineedle and Mr. Mime is thrown to the floor. Beedrill then uses a powerful Pin Missile but Mr. Mime dodges and hits Beedrill with Psybeam. Beedrill uses Agility and then flies at Mr. Mime, turning it round before striking twice with quick jabs from Twineedle. Mr. Mime faints and Sabrina is getting frustrated. She sends out Kadabra which uses Reflect to block Twineedle but is hit by Pin Missile. Beedrill dodges one Psybeam, but is hit again and falls to the ground where it faints. Tristan reacts to this by sending in Kadabra which uses Disable to stop Psybeam. Sabrina's Kadabra uses Psywave to shock Kadabra but Kadabra uses Recover and then attacks with its own Psybeam. Sabrina's Kadabra dodges and uses Psywave and Tristans Kadabra is hit. It uses Psybeam again and it hits Sabrinas Kadabra directly, knocking it out. This means Tristan has won the match and Sabrina comes over and gives him a hug saying he is a fantastic trainer and he developed a great strategy to win. Tristan is given the Marsh Badge and walks out the gym elated, pumping the air.


	21. Chapter 21: Silph Co! Save the hostage

Ch 21:

Tristan and Joe are both in the Silph Co. building having battled a few Rocket grunts who have hostages. There are other trainers who are helping to infiltrate the building. They enter a door where they find a man tied up. He says he is a member of the Silph board and they untie him and he says that through the hall and upstairs is he boss of Team Rocket and the Boss of Sdilph Co. tristan says they will rescue him but before that the man gives Joe a Lapras for helping him. Suddenly, two figures burst through the door and say they heard noise. The boardmember screams but Tristan and Joe grab some Pokeballs from their belts. Tristan throws out Machoke and Joe sends out Magneton. The grunts send out Hypno, Golbat and Pinsir. Tristan has Machoke use Mega Punch on Pinsir which is thrown back and Magneton attacks Golbat with thunderbolt. Both fight back but Tristans and Joes Pokemon are too strong. However, Hypno uses Psychic to grab both of them and prevent them attacking. Machoke takes a lot of damage and is thrown to the ground where it glows white, tristan punches the air as Machokes body changes to grow two extra arms and grow taller. It roars at Hypno and Tristan looks in amazement at his Machamp. Machamp uses Seismic Toss to chuck Hypno into the grunt and then throws them all out the building through a window. Tristan runs to hug Machamp and him and Joe run and carry on through the hall and upstairs where they burst in on Giovanni talking to his hostages. Tristan and Joe tell him they are going to battle him and save the boss but Giovanni waves his hand and says he is not battling. They will battle him later and he smiles. Giovanni says he has got what he wanted from the Silph Co. man and realises the Police have the building surrounded. There is a puff of smoke and Giovanni disappears from view along with, allegedly, all the Team Rocket members in the building leaving the cops astounded. Tristan and Joe help the President of Silph Co to recover from the situation.


	22. Chapter 22: Adam returns

Ch 22:

Tristan is training in the desert near Fuschia City. It is boiling but he has all 6 of his Pokemon out and practise fighting and honing their attacks. A voce shouts over to him and tristan looks to see Adam running towards him. He stops and says its great to see him. They talk for a bit about their journeys and Tristan says he was involved in helping with saving the president of Silph Co. and Adam said he saw that and is impressed. Adam says he beat this trainer called Aiden who owned a Dragonair and Tristan is amazed, "no one beats Dragon types." Tristan says they need to battle and compare where they are at and whos better. Adam sends out Pidgeot and Tristan sends out Machamp. Machamp uses Mega Punch but Pidgeot hits it with Wing Attack and then Whirlwind. Machamp braces itself to block Whirlwind and uses Focus Energy as Pidgeot launches a Sky Attack. Machamp uses Mega Punch to try to connect with Pidgeot as it uses the attack but Pidgeot is too fast and the attack knocks Machamp clean off its feet and leaves it unable to battle. Tristan is impressed and uses Golem which uses Harden to block Wing Attack then uses Rock Slide but Pidgeot dodges. Pidgeot launches a Wing Attack but is struck by a barrage of rocks which pile on top of it and leave it unable to battle. Adam reacts by sending in his Kingler, which Adam says is newly evolved. Kingler uses Vicegrip and Golem returns the attack with Rollout It then uses Magnitude but Kingler intercepts by using Bubblebeam and Golem is struck straight on and rolls over because it is unable to continue. Tristan sends in Beedrill which uses Twineedle but Kingler blocks with Vicegrip to grab Beedrill and scores a direct hit with Bubblebeam. Beedrill is flung far back so Tristan has it use Agility which allows it to get behind Kingler and hit with Twineedle. Adam has Kingler surround itself with Bublebeam and beedrill is sent in to attack with Twineedle. However, Kingler jumps out at beedrill and scores a Vicegrip which knocks Beedrill clean out. Tristan sends out Kadabra which Teleports to dodge Bubblebeam. Kadabra uses Psychic to pick Kingler up and throw it against a wall which causes Kingler to faint. Adam sends in his Venusaur which is also fully evolved and has it use Stun Spore. Kadabra is paralysed and Venusaur uses Sunny Day to boost the power of its attack and Tristan realises what Venusaur is doing. He has Kadabra teleport behind Venusaur and hit it with Psybeam which tosses Venusaur over. Venusaur manages to get back up and fires Razor Leaf and Kadabra who Teleports but Venusaur uses Solarbeam which is too fast and KO's Kadabra. Tristan sends in his last Pokemon which turns out to be Nidoking. Nidoking uses Earthquake to shake Venusaur and throw it to the ground. The ground under Venusaur collapses and it falls down but before Nidoking thinks it has the battle won, Adam has Venusaur use Vine Whip to get back onto the ground and uses Vine Whip to grapple Nidoking before hitting it with Solarbeam. Tristan fears the worst but Nidoking survives the attack and uses a new move, Fire Blast. Venusaur is scorched and unable to battle. Adam then sends in Marowak which uses Bone Club repeatedly on Nidoking to wear it down, although Nidoking blocks a few hits. Tristan has Nidoking use Earthquake but Marowak jumps to avoid the quake and strikes Nidoking on the head with Bonemerang to send it falling back and knock it out. Adam takes the battle and the two shake hands, with Tristan saying Adam is probably the better trainer. Adam jokes around with him and says he has to go to Cinnabar Island to battle the 7th gym Leader called Blaine. Tristan asks about him and Adam says Blaine deals with Fire types. Tristan heads towards the Bike Bridge which leads into Fuschia City.


	23. Chapter 23: Alakazam evolves

Ch 23:

Tristan is cycling on the Bike Bridge with his Beedrill alongside him getting some air. They stop for lunch halfway down the bridge and Tristan reads up on his magasines while eating the hot soup he had heated on the fire the night before. The magazine contains details on a phone he has to get which allows text speak and the magazine this month is useful because it contains a town map and Tristan studies it over. Then a man comes over to him and challenges him to a short battle and Tristan accepts because he wont turn down a battle. The man is a biker and sends out a Weezing. Tristan scans it with his Pokedex and sends out Beedrill which uses Twineedle in Weezings openings to cause major damage. However, Weezing fights back very well and uses Smokescreen and Tackle to strike and then uses Sludge Bomb. Beedrill is poisoned and takes heavy damage, but gets in a Pin missile before falling to another Sludge bomb and fainting. Tristan sends in Kadabra which finishes Weezing with Pysbeam so Bike sends in a Ratticate which uses Hyper Fang to bite Kadabras arm. Kadabra shakes it off before using Psychic to lift Ratticate up and throw it into a tree. Ratticate recovers well and uses Swift which hits Kadabra and knocks it off balance. Kadabra then starts to glow and Tristan shouts that he knew this was going to come soon. Alakazam uses Psychic to lift Ratticate up and effortlessly toss it into a tree and finishes it off with Tri Attack. The biker pays Tristan his winnings and Tristan carries on cycling until he reaches Fuschia City where he heals his pokemon.


	24. Chapter 24: Safari Zone! Rare Pokemon

Ch 24:

Tristan enters the Safari zone in the hopes that he will catch some rare Pokemon. The area is split into different zones with rare Pokemon. Tristan first comes up against a wild Tangela and tries to catch it by throwing a piece of bait and then a safari Ball at him. The Tangela runs off. Tristan walks around for a few more hours and scares off a Kangaskhan, a Nidorina and Chansey and he is getting dejected and feeling like the equipment he was given was not enough. Then he sees a Rhyhorn and scans it, with the Pokedex saying it is ground type. The Rhyhorn sees Tristan and turns round to run but Tristan throws a Safari Ball at it. It doesn't catch it and Rhyhorn turns around and charges Tristan, who runs away until he is ushered into a Log Cabin by a resident of the safari. The man saves him and Tristan thanks him. The man says he is the warden of the Safari Zone and they talk for a bit before the warden gives Tristan an Ultra Ball to use in the Safari Area. Tristan sneaks out and finds the Rhyhorn again. Tristan throws it some bait and it eats it. Tristan then throws the ultra Ball and catches it. Tristan has caught a Rhyhorn.


	25. Chapter 25: Tristan vs Koga

Ch 25:

Tristan enters the Fuschia Gym, which seems quite lively with trainer practising all over the arena. He shouts he is a trainer who wants to battle the gym Leader known as Koga. A man dressed in purple comes over to him and shakes his hand, saying Tristan better be ready for the greatest battle of his life. Tristan immediately likes this man, who introduces himself as Koga the Gym Leader of Fushcia City and he deals with Poison Types. He will hand out the Soul Badge to anyone who defeats him. Tristan says he is ready to fight and both take their places with an audience supporting Koga. Tristan has never battled at a gym with an audience before. Koga throws out his Koffing and Tristan uses Golem. Golem uses Rollout and Koffing dodges and uses Smokescreen to dover the arena in smoke. Golem is hit by a Sludge Bomb and poisoned, taking huge damage. Golem uses Rock Slide to cover the arena in rocks and even though it cannot see Koffing, it hears it gasping for breath under rocks. Koffing is pronounced unable to battle and Koga uses Muk which uses Poison gas which makes Golem unable to breathe properly and then defeats it with Minimize and covering Golem with its body to knock it out. Tristan says he needs to watch that and uses Alakazam. Alakazam uses Disable to block Minimise but is hit Poison Gas and evidently poisoned. Muk uses Disable to prevent Tri Attack and Alakazam takes poison damage before being hit by Sludge. Muk uses Sludge again but Alakazam Teleports and uses Psychic to throw muk against the wall. However Muk is not affected badly and covers Alakazam with its body and uses Sludge by shedding its body. Alakazam holds its nose and uses Psychic to throw Muk repeatedly up and down and shrink its body which causes Muk to faint. Alakazam then faints from the smell and damage. Tristan sends in Haunter and Koga chooses his Weezing for the last Pokemon each and Haunter begins to glow. It evolves into Gengar and Tristan and Koga are both impressed. Weezing begins with Smokescreen but Gengar uses Hypnosis to send Weezing to sleep and uses Dream Eater. Weezing takes critical damage but it wakes up and uses Smog to poison Gengar then uses Toxic. Gengar takes poison damage and Koga has Weezing use Explosion which takes both Pokemon out of the battle with the match ending as a draw. Koga says Tristan deserves the badge for putting up a great fight and Tristan is ecstatic after Koga hands him the Soul Badge. Tristan thanks Koga and moves on to the next gym.


	26. Chapter 26: Inside the Pokemon Mansion

Ch 26:

Tristan has arrived in Cinnabar Island and talks to one of the locals about the gym Leader. The local talks more about this place called the Pokemon Mansion, an abandoned mansion which features rare Pokemon and occasional thiefs. Tristan finds the mansion later and enters it with his Pokeball in his hand. Tristan runs into a thief when he gets lost in one of the rooms and the Thief says he is going to steal Tristans Pokemon. Tristan tells him he isn't and sends out phanpy and Beedrill to attack the thief who sends out Ninetales and Lickitung and Lickitung licks Phanpy. Tristan has Phanpy use Rollout but Lickitung blocks with its tongue and paralyses Phanpy and the thief grabs Phanpy and puts it in a sack. Tristan has Beedrill use Twineedle but Ninetales attacks with Flamethrower. Beedrill dodges and lands a Twineedle on the thief and Phanpy breaks the sack. Beedrill attacks Lickitung who tries to use Lick and Beedrill defeats it by using Pin Missile and Phanpy knocks Ninetales and the thief out with Earthquake. The thief runs away and Tristan celebrates. Another figure enters the room and Tristan stops celebrating but the figure reveals himself as Peter, Tristans old friend. They chat and Tristan says he is looking for rare Pokemon that could be in the mansion and Peter says he is looking for the legend of Mew which is written somewhere in the mansion. They walk around the mansion and find an inscription about the Psychic type Mewtwo being born from the cells of Mew. Peter finds this fascinating and copies this down while Tristan sees a Growlithe in the distance and has Beedrill and phanpy chase after it. The track it down and corner it and attack with Rollout which does damage. Beedrill uses Poison Sting but Growlithe fights back with Flamethrower and scares both Pokemon off. Tristan throws a Pokeball at Growlithe and it holds so Tristan has caught a fire-type Growlithe. Tristan thinks he will needs Growlithe at Blaines gym. Tristan and Peter leave the mansion and head to Blaines gym.


	27. Chapter 27: A fire type battle

Ch 27:

Tristan is training with Rhyhorn against Golem when Rhyhorn begins to glow white.

Later Tristan opens the door to the gym where he is told by a member of the Gym that Blaine is not at the Gym but is training at a volcano. Tristan thanks him and locates the Volcano Blaine is in and begins to climb it. He reaches the top and finds Blaine, the Fire Gym Leader standing at the top pointing directions to his Pokemon who are practising their Fire moves. Tristan watches for a bit, in awe at the power of his Fire types using Flamethrower. Tristan calls out to Blaine that he knows Blaine is the gym Leader of Cinnabar Island and Tristan has travelled here to battle him. Blaines turns round and calls tristan over with his hand. He introduces himself as Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island who deals in Fire type Pokemon. He deals in Fire type Pokemon and gives out the Volcano Badge to anyone who defeats him. Tristan says he is Tristan of Johto who will earn the 7th gym badge and has trained hard for this. Blaine says let the battle commence. Tristan throws out Golems Pokeball and Blaine sends out Rapidash. Rapidash begins by using Double Team which confuses Golem allowing Rapidash to come in with Horn Attack. Golem is struck but Tristan has it use Defense Curl to block Fire Spin Blaine has Rapidash use Stomp on the floor and Tristan has Golem use rollout to hit Rapidash and send it falling on its side where it tries a Rock Blast. Rapidash uses Fire Blast to destroy the rocks and then uses Fire Blast on the arena floor where Golem is too heated to battle. Golem curls into a ball to prevent overheating and uses Rollout. However, Rapidash uses Fire Blast to block Golem and stop it in its tracks and Golem is immobilised, so Rapidash uses Stomp to defeat it. Tristan returns Golem and sends out Rhydon. Tristan says it had evolved earlier and has Rhydon use Horn Attack to counter Stomp and then attacks with Earthquake which destroys the ground and throws rapidash into the air. Rapidash is thrown to the ground and faints. Tristan punches the air but Blaine is quick to send out his next Pokemon, Arcanine. Tristan says rhydon is doing amazing. Blaine has Arcanine use Agility and Arcanine speeds round the arena before delivering an Extremespeed. Rhydon is quick to recover and uses Earthquake to where Arcanine is standing, but Arcanine leaps away and uses Flamethrower which Rhydon blocks but still takes damage. Arcanine then uses Extremespeed but Rhydon counters by using Dig. Arcanine is struck by the hit and falls to the ground and Tristan has Rhydon finish it with Earthquake. Arcanine gets up and leaps out of the way the attack and uses Take down on Rhydon. Rhydon is thrown back but manages to slide back and keep its momentum. Rhydon uses Thunder, which surprises everyone and fries Arcanine which now looks very weak and growls at Rhydon. They both lock eyes and Arcanine strikes Rhydon with a killer Extremespeed. Rhydon is taken down and faints. Tristan punches the air in anger at losing the battle but blaine says he battled very well and will take him to a rematch. Tristan says he will be back to defeat Blaine in a rematch.


	28. Chapter 28: Rematch against Blaine

Ch 28:

Tristan has spent a while training up with Peters help in some beneficial battles when practising battle combos. He goes back to the gym where Blaine is expected to be and challenges Blaine to a battle with a 3-on-3. Blaine accepts and says he will give Tristan the VolcanoBadge if he defeats him. Blaine begins by using Rapidash and Tristan sends out Machamp. Rapidash uses Fire Spin but Machamp punches through and flips over Rapidash before punching it hard with Mega Punch and following up with Mega Kick. Rapidash lands well and balances itself before hitting Machamp with an ultra-powerful Fire Blast. Machamp is thrown to the ground but recovers to use Mega Punch which floors Rapidash and knocks it out. Tristan says Machamp has increased a lot in its power since he battled Blaine last and Blaine says he didn't use a Machamp before. Blaine forgets this and sends out a Magmar which uses Fire Punch. Machamp dodges and uses Smog to poison Machamp. Machamp tries to swipe the Smog away but keels over and coughs violently where Machamp uses Fire Punch to punch Machamp to knock it out. Tristan sends out Nidoking who uses Thunder on Magmar to fry it but Magmar recovers and uses Fire Punch on Nidoking. Nidoking withstands the hit and uses the super effective Earthquake to stop Magmar in its tracks and trap it on a block of rock surrounded by lava. Nidoking finishes it off with Thunder when it cannot escape. Blaine says that was a worthy tactic to defeat his ultra-powerful Magmar and sends in his last Pokemon, Arcanine. Arcanine begins with Agility and Nidoking cannot land a horn attack. Arcanine strikes Nidoking with Fire Blast but Nidoking withstands it. However, Arcanine bashes Nidoking with a Take Down and Nidoking faints, with Arcanine taking recoil from the attack. Tristan now has one undamaged pokemon, but Arcanine looks in great shape. Tristan throws out a Pokeball and shocks Blaine with his next choice, Phanpy. Tristan says he is not very sure about this but needs Phanpy to prove itself having not battled much recently against the Gym Leaders. Phanpy manages to use Earthquake but Arcanine dodges and uses Take Down. Phanpy is hit but scores a rapid Rollout. However Arcanine looks fine and Phanpy looks tired despite only just coming in. Tristan is worried for it and Arcanine lands a powerful flamethrower on Phanpy. Tristan sinks to his knees but Phanpy comes out of the blast roaring and begins to glow. Blaine and Tristan are both shocked to see Phanpy evolve into Donphan, its tusks grow sharper and longer and it develops a tough armour hide. Tristan scans the Pokedex and screams in delight. Donphan growls at Blaine and Tristan orders a Rollout which knocks Arcanine straight off its feet. Arcanine lands a Fire Blast but Donphan uses Defense Curl to withstand the hit. It attacks again with Rollout but Arcanine dodges one, but is struck by a second. Arcanine falls to the ground and is knocked out. Tristan punches the air and Blaine says it was great to see a Donphan because he has only heard of them. He then hands Tristan the Volcano Badge and Tristan says goodbye and heads to Viridian City where he hears of a gym that has opened up for the last gym badge he needs.


	29. Chapter 29: An unexpected Pokemon catch

Ch 29:

Tristan enters Viridian City again and is preparing to step into the Viridian Gym. The city is crawling with Rockets and Tristan is cautious. Tristan is entering a back alley when he sees a Rocket beating up another man. Tristan rushes to defend the man by using Rollout with Donphan and the Grunt turns his attention to Tristan as the other trainer flees. The Grunt sends out a Victreebel and Tristan uses Growlithe which uses Fire Blast which victreebel dodges and then sweeps Growlithes feet with Vine Whip before using Solarbeam which throws Growlithe down to the ground. Growlithe begins to glow and evolves into Arcanine, gaining much power and uses flamethrower to defeat Victreebel. The grunt yells at Tristan saying he will steal Tristans pokemon instead and sends out an ultra-powerful Electrabuzz. Electrabuzz uses Thunder but Arcanine keeps dodging with Agility and then hits with Extremespeed. Electrabuzz is hit by then uses Thunderpunch and then Skull bash to defeat Arcanine. Tristan sends out his Golem which is unaffected by Thunderpunch and hits Electrabuzz with Tackle. Electrabuzz uses Skull bash and Golem counters with Rock Slide. Both Pokemon faint from the impact. The grunt admits defeat and runs before Tristan can throw out another Pokeball. Tristan keeps walking down the alley when the trainer who was being beaten up stop him and thanks him by giving him a fishing rod. Tristan thanks him and goes fishing to catch a water Pokemon. He settles down at the local lake which spreads for miles and lays there for hours while his Pokemon train against each other in a free-for-all which Golem wins. Tristan is about to leave when the water around him ripples violently and something huge rises out of the water onto the land. Tristan scans the Pokedex as a huge scaled creature stares intimidatingly back at him, obviously seeing him as food. Tristans Pokemon all wake up and gather round him with intent as the water type makes a move. It begins by using hydro Pump to knock his Pokemon back and then grabbing Tristan. It is about to dive underwater when Donphan and golem come in with a Rollout attack and Nidoking stuns it with a thunder. The Pokemon roars in pain and uses Dragon Rage to throw Nidoking back. Tristan decides he will catch it and throws a Pokeball which is thrown back at him by the Pokemon. He tries again and the water Pokemon cannot escape and is caught. Tristan scans the Pokedex again and it reveals Gyarados' moves.


	30. Chapter 30: Tristan vs giovanni!

Ch 30:

Tristan enters the Viridian Gym and demands a battle with a swagger in his voice. The lights come on and a short, bald man comes out from the shadows and reveals himself as the gym leader with a laugh in his voice. Tristan falls to the floor and yells out that its Giovanni. Giovanni tosses a Pokeball in his hand and says Tristan will not defeat him and if he loses Tristan will have to join Team Rocket. Tristan says he will never join the scum that Giovanni represents and Giovanni says that if Tristan wins he will give him the last badge. Tristan says he will fight fairly and Giovanni promises he will do not dirty tricks and he wants to see Tristan fight properly and hopes he has improved since their last meeting. Tristan says he will have to see and Giovanni throws out his fist Pokemon, Nidoking. Tristan responds with Donphan. Nidoking uses Leer and Donphan uses Defense Curl. Donphan launches into a Rollout which hits Nidoking which is hit a couple of times but uses its tail to use Thrash when Donphan tries to hit it from behind. Donphan hits a wall and Tristan has it use Sandstorm. Giovanni says he has never seen a Donphan before and Nidoking is taking damage from Sandstorm. Nidoking uses Thunder on the ground to split it open and damage Donphan because of the debris that is thrown at it but Donphan recovers and uses Earthquake which flips Nidoking over. Nidoking tries Thunder again but the Earthquake makes it impossible to aim. Giovanni tries to make Nidoking use Thrash but Donphan blocks the attack by curling into a ball and hitting Nidoking in the stomach with a knock-out Rollout. Tristan punches the air at the victory but Giovanni smiles and sends out Dugtrio. The ground is still pretty damaged so Dugtrio uses Dig. Donphan is hit by Dig and thrown across the arena. Dugtrio then uses Dig again but Donphan uses Rollout to dodge and hit Dugtrio when it rises. Giovanni has Dugtrio then use Tri Attack and it hits Donphan and is so powerful Donphan faints from the attack. Tristan grimaces and sends out Machamp which grabs Dugtrio when it rises and uses karate Chop followed by Double-Edge which proves too powerful for Dugtrio as it faints. Giovanni sends out Persian which uses Slash on Machamp but Machamp grabs it with two hands and uses Karate Chop to throw Persian against the wall. Persian then uses Screech to throw Machamp down to the ground and then leaps on it and starts slashing at it until Machamp kicks it off with its feet and rolls towards it and strikes it with Double-Edge. Persian faints and Giovanni still smiles and sends out Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen begins by using Thunder on Machamp and fries it completely, leaving Machamp unable to continue so Tristan sends in Golem. Golem uses Earthquake which Nidoqueen dodges and Nidoqueen uses Earthquake which hits Golem and sends it reeling. Golem uses Rock Slide which Nidoqueen blocks and Nidoqueen uses Thunder again to fry Golem. However Golem recovers ad uses Rollout to strike Nidoqueen and even though Nidoqueen pushes back Golem has enough strength and weight to push it hard enough and run it over. Golem then uses Tackle and knocks Nidoqueen out. Giovanni sends in Kangaskhan which uses Mega Punch and Golem is sent flying back. Golem responds with Rollout which hits Kangaskhan but Kangaskhan uses Water Gun to knock Golem out. Tristan sends out Arcanine which begins with Fire Blast which damages Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan uses Mega Punch but Arcanine dodges with Agility however Kangaskhan uses Water Gun to throw Arcanine across the arena. It then uses Earthquake which damages Arcanine heavily then uses Mega Punch to finish it off when Arcanine tries to use Extrasensory. Tristan responds by sending in Rhydon which uses Horn Drill which misses. Kangaskhan uses Water Gun but Rhydon blocks it with Rock Slide and then sends the pile of rocks onto Kangaskhan to knock it out. Giovanni is down to his last pokemon and he releases it to reveal Rhydon, his most powerful pokemon. Tristan has his Rhydon use Rock Slide but Giovannis Rhydon uses Earthquake to block it and damage Rhydon. Giovanni's Rhydon knocks out Tristans Rhydon by using Horn Drill. Tristan is dejected but sends out his final Pokemon, Gyarados. Gyarados begins with hydro Pump which hits Rhydon but it manages to stay up. Rhydon uses Rock Slide but Gyarados breaks the rocks with Hydro Pump then defeats Rhydon with Dragon Rage which shocks Giovanni that Gyarados knows this move. Tristan slumps down in amazement and Giovanni shakes his hand and gives him the Earthbadge. Giovanni says Tristan is a fine trainer but this win doesn't change anything. Tristan understands and Giovanni says he is going to disappear now and team Rocket will be discontinued for a while because the police have leads on him and he needs to be gone for a bit.


	31. Chapter 31: Tristan against Flying gym

Ch 31:

Tristan is walking around near a Town which he heard from Joe has a Gym Leader. It is allegedly a Flying type that some trainers use as their alternate gym badges because there are more than 8 gyms in Kanto. Tristan finds the gym in the centre of town and bursts through the door. He demands a battle against the gym leader who comes in through the door after Tristan. She reveals her name to be Yoshita and she is the Gym Leader of Themanton Town and deals in flying type. She gives the Pulse Badge to those who defeat her. Yoshita pulls out a Pokeball from her pocket and tosses it nonchalantly onto the arena. It reveals a Dodrio and Tristan tosses out Arcanine. They both use Tri Attack and Flamethrower with neither attack getting the upper edge. Arcanine uses Agility then Body Slam but Dodrio dodges and claws Arcanines face and then uses Drill Peck. Arcanine is thrown back before using Fire Blast which hits Dodrio and tosses it across the arena. Dodrio recovers and uses Tri Attack which knocks Arcanine out. Tristan sends in Golem which takes no damage from Drill Peck then unleashes Earthquake which knocks Dodrio out. Yoshita then sends in Aerodactyl which makes Tristan scan his Pokedex. Aerodactyl begins by using Rock Slide which traps Golem but it breaks through the rocks and uses Tackle. Aerodactyl dodges by flying up and uses Wing Attack but Golem uses Defense Curl to block and Aerodactyl comes off worse. Golem tries Rollout but Aerodactyl again dodges due to its speed and uses Sky Attack to knock Golem out. Tristan is impressed by the power of the move. Tristan sends out his last Pokemon, Gyarados which uses Hydro Pump. Aerodactyl takes a direct hit and faints. Tristan punches the air and Yoshita sends out Pidgeot. Pidgeot dodges Hydro Pump and uses Sky Attack which confuses Gyarados and strikes it directly, surprisingly knocking gyarados out. Tristan is surprised by the power and Yoshita says her Pokemon are powerful. Tristan says it was a great fight and Yoshita thanks him for coming by. Tristan asks her what he should do now he has 8 badges, how many do you need to get into the Pokemon League and Yoshita smiles and says he has the right amount and should head to the Pokemon League. Tristan nods and goes in her way.


	32. Chapter 32: Tristan and Adam! 6-on-6

Ch 32:

Tristan meets Adam on the road in Viridian City where they agreed to meet. The spot is a little secluded but Tristan thinks it would be perfect for a battle. Tristan had contacted Oak to transfer some Pokemon across and take out some others. The two of them talk for a bit but get down to the battle they both wanted. Tristan has his team of Donphan, Gyarados, Machamp, Alakazam, Beedrill and Rhydon. Tristan is unsure of Adams team because Adam says he has caught a lot of Pokemon and Tristan has only seen a handful of them. Adam throws out a Pokeball to reveal his Pidgeot. Tristan throws out Rhydon which begins with Thunder. Pidgeot is fried but recovers to use Sky Attack and attack Rhydon. Rhydon is thrown back into some rocks but recovers to use Rock Slide to ground Pidgeot when it tries wing Attack. The move knocks Pidgeot out so Adam sends in Venusaur which uses Razor Leaf to knock Rhydon back. Rhydon uses Thunder but Venusaur uses Sleep Powder to send Rhydon to sleep and knock it out. Tristan throws in Beedrill which uses Twineddle but Venusaur slaps it back with Vine Whip. Beedrill uses Agility to attack from behind and land a couple of potent jabs to knock Venusaur down to the ground. Venusaur is fine and uses Razor Leaf but Beedrill dodges. Beedrill swoops in to use Pin Missile, the upper hand, but Venusaur uses Sunny Day and Solarbeam to knock out the charging Beedrill. Tristan throws out Donphan who uses Earthquake to knock Venusaur over but uses a rock as leverage to knock out Venusaur and avoid Solarbeam by using Rollout. Adam sends out Kingler which blocks Rollout with Crabhammer, setting Donphan up for an attack, and Kingler obliges by putting Donphan out of action with a Water Gun. Tristan laments the loss of Donphan and sends out Machamp and the two Pokemon collide punches with Kingler hitting with a Vicegrip. Machamp pushes through a Water Gun before striking with Seismic Toss to throw Kingler out of action. Adam throws out his next Pokemon, Dragonair, which stuns Tristan. Adam smiles and says he got it near Cinnabar where a family of Dragonair where nesting at the Pokemon Mansion. Dragonair uses Double Team and then strikes Machamp with Dragon Rage. Machamp recovers to use Mega Punch and Dragonair takes damage before finishing Machamp with a powerful Hyper Beam. Tristan sends in Alakazam who uses Disable which prevents Hyper Beam. Alakazam then takes control of Dragonair with psychic to throw it to the ground. Dragonair escapes and uses Double Team then Dragon Rage but Alakazam uses Teleport to dodge and appears from behind, using Reflect to avoid damage from Ice beam then Psychic to cripple Dragonair. Dragonair is then knocked out. Adam says his Dragonair is very powerful and Tristan has done well to defeat it, Alakazam looks damaged and tired but is able to fight on. Adam then throws out a Snorlax and Snorlax uses Mega Punch. Alakazam falls back and breathes heavily, but uses Disable to prevent Mega Punch. Adam grimaces and Alakazam uses Psychic to lift Snorlax up and send it tumblind onto the ground at a great height. Snorlax creates a crater in the arena but uses Rest to recover hit points. Snorlax then uses Metronome which comes out as Thunder to shock Alakazam and cause it to faint Tristan curses and sends out his last Pokemon, Gyarados. Gyarados uses hydro Pump to throw Snorlax back and Snorlax uses Metronome which is Poison Fang. Gyarados roars in pain but uses Dragon Rage to defeat Snorlax. Adam sends out his last Pokemon which is Marowak. Tristan cheers as Gyarados uses Hydro Pump but Marowak dodges by leaping out the way and then uses Bone Club to strike Gyarados multiple times. Gyarados falls to the ground but recovers to use Dragon Rage and sweep Marowak up. Marowak takes the hit but cannot dodge a Hydro Pump from Gyarados. Marowak is knocked unconscious and Tristan takes the match. Adam congratulates him and tells Tristan about the Pokemon League he is entering and says he is leaving today. Tristan joins him and they both head off to the league.


	33. Chapter 33: Tristan & the Pokemon League

Ch 32:

Tristan and Adam arrive at the venue where the Pokemon League is being held and they sign up to take part by swiping their Pokedexes into the system. Tristans first round match is in the morning against a trainer called Betty. He stays in his hotel room with Adam and Tristan plans his first round match team. The match is on the grass field so Tristan decides to use Arcanine, Beedrill and Nidoking. The lighting of the Beacon happens the following evening and Tristan attends, the trainers all stand up for the crowd and there must be 400 trainers overall. Tristan gasps at the amount of trainers and watches the beacon being lit. It is an awesome sight.

The morning of his first battle arrives and Tristan is sweating as he walks through the tunnel into the arena. He stands opposite another female trainer who waits as the announcer begins the battle. Tristan is nervous as Betty releases a Magmar, Tristan sends out Nidoking for the type advantage. Magmar begins by using Fire Blast but Nidoking counters with Thunder. Both attacks collide with no obvious winner. Magmar comes in close for a Firepunch but Nidoking uses Earthquake to knock Magmar off balance and throw it to the ground. It then uses Thrash to knock Magmar out. Betty then sends out Tentacruel which uses Toxic to poison Nidoking, Tristan panics and tries to use Thunder and succeeds in damaging Tentacruel. Tentacruel and Nidoking collide Hydro Pump and Thunder, with both attacks knocking the other out. Tristan and Betty send in beedrill and Golem. Golem uses Earthquake but Beedrill dodges and uses Pin Missile which hits Golem. Golem uses tackle and Beedrill is knocked away but recovers using Mega Drain to drain Golems health. Golem uses Rock Slide but Beedrill dodges and uses Twineedle from behind to knock Golem out. Tristan celebrates and shakes hands with Betty and advances to the next round.


	34. Chapter 34: The second and third rounds

Ch 33:

Tristan is in the last stages of his second round battle. Both trainers are down two pokemon and they are facing off with Tristans Arcanine against the other trainers Seaking. Seaking uses hydro Pump but Arcanine uses Agility to dodge and uses Body Slam on Seaking. Seaking recovers to use the quicker Water gun which hits Arcanine and throws it back then follows up with Horn Attack. Arcanine attacks simultaneously with Body Slam and Seaking is knocked back. Arcanine then knocks Seaking out with Fire Blast. Tristan watches Peter in his third round match later that day and he comes through it by having his Kabutops defeat a Vileplume.

Tristan prepares for his third round match against a trainer called Esther and both use Gyarados against Electrabuzz. Electrabuzz uses Thunderpunch then follows up with Protect to stop Hyrdo Pump. Gyarados uses Dragon Rage to throw Electrabuzz up but Electrabuzz scores a powerful and super effective hit with Thunder to knock Gyarados out. Tristan throws out Donphan which uses Earthquake which throws Electrabuzz back and then uses Rollout to overpower Thunderpunch and knock Electrabuzz out. Esther throws out a Clefable which uses Doubleslap on Donphan. Donphan is thrown back and Clefable uses Sing to send Donphan to sleep and send it out the match. Tristan plays his ace card, Gengar to use Hypnosis to send Clefable to sleep and knock it out the match. Esther then sends out Dewgong which uses Ice Beam to freeze part of Gengar. Gengar is struck by a Water Gun which unfreezes Gengars arm and Gengar uses Hypnosis to send Dewgong to sleep. Tristan is awarded the match and he decides to include Gengar in his line up later in the tournament. Tristan advances to the fourth round.


	35. Chapter 35: The frouth round

Ch 34:

Tristan begins his fourth-round match in the Ice arena against a black trainer named Eli. Eli uses Magneton and Tristan uses Golem and knows he has the advantage until Magneton hits a successful Sonicboom. Tristan has golem use Rock Slide which covers Magneton in rocks and sends it crumbling to the ground but Eli has Magneton use Supersonic to confuse Golem. Golem starts to attack itself and is hit by a Thunder which fries it but Golem survives and recovers after being hit. Golem uses Defense Curl and then Rollout which Magneton dodges and hits Golem successfully with Sonicboom to knock it out. Tristan is gobsmacked but the older Eli praises Magneton and Tristan sends out Machamp which begins with Focus Energy and endures a Thunder without looking too damaged. Machamp grabs Magneton with one arm and uses Mega Punch with another before landing perfectly in balance. Eli returns Magneton and sends out Fearow. Tristan gulps and Fearow plunges a Drill Peck straight into machamp. Fortunately Machamp manages to close Fearow with its four hands on impact and perfects a Seismic Toss like Tristan had trained and Fearow is thrown to the ground. Eli tells it to get up but it is too weak and Machamp jumps on it and knocks it out by kicking it with Karate Chop for STAB damage. Eli is shocked and takes a moment to react before sending in his Snorlax. Machamp uses Karate Chop to punch Snorlax but Snorlax uses Thunder to fry Machamp and then uses Metronome which results in Razor Leaf which knocks Machamp out. Tristan sends out his last Pokemon, Rhydon which uses Horn Attack to damage Snorlax. Snorlax uses Thunder but Rhydon's horn is a Lightningrod and boosts its power and Rhydon uses Dig and rises under Snorlax to score a critical hit. Snorlax uses Rest to boost its health again and Rhydon hits it with a Fire Blast while it is asleep but the attack wakes Snorlax up. Snorlax uses Metronome which turns up as Swords dance and then tries a Mega Punch but Rhydon is not too damaged as it manages to take the hit. Rhydon then finishes Snorlax with Horn Attack. Trisan shakes Eli's hand and tristan progresses to the fifth round where the 6-on-6 matches begin. Tristan feels very confident about this match. Tristan checks the board and finds out who his fifth round opponent is: Adam.

The next day, Tristan and Adam are stood on the arena having avoided each other. The tournament is not that old with 7 more rounds to get through and Tristan thinks he can defeat Adam. Adam sends out his Hypno and Tristan sends out Donphan.


	36. Chapter 36: Tristan and Adam! Last fight

Ch 35:

Tristan and Adam have begun their fight with Donphan and Hypno. Hypno uses Hypnosis but Donphan uses Earthquake to distract Hypno and prevent the attack, while damaging Hypno. It launches Rollout and relentlessly strikes Hypno and pummels it with fast hits until Hypno manages to dodge one attack and uses Psychic to lift Donphan up and mercilessly throw it against the arena wall repeatedly and then uses Doubleslap on Donphan to knock it out. Tristan falls to the floor at having lost Donphan so early on and sends in Gyarados who uses Hydro Pump but Hypno dodges and uses Psychic. Gyarados uses Water Gun quickly to score a direct hit on Hypno and knock it out before Hypnosis can travel. Adam returns Hypno and hastily releases Venusaur for the type advantage. Gyarados uses Dragon Rage to throw Venusaur through the arena in a blast before it can settle and Venusaur crashes into the arena wall. Venusaur uses Sunny Day but Gyarados quickly counters with Rain Dance to make it rain and then uses Hydro Pump which washes Venusaur away. Venusaur remains able to battle and uses Razor Leaf which Gyarados dodges but is struck by Vine Whip and Venusaur is able to focus its Solarbeam to charge up and despite being hit by a rapid Water Gun lands a direct hit on Gyarados to knock it out. Tristan swears at Adam because he thought he had the battle in the bag. Tristan then sends out Arcanine which lands a Fire Blast which scores a direct hit on Venusaur and knocks it out. Tristan punches the air as they level the Pokemon scores. Adam sends in Dragonite who has evolved from Dragonair and Tristan curses again. Dragonite uses Dragon Rage on Arcanine who dodges and tries Flamethrower but Dragonite dodges. Dragonite uses Thunder on the arena which causes a lot of craters and limits where Arcanine can run and then uses Wing Attack ti strike Arcanine wen it cannot dodge. Arcanine recovers and hits Dragonite with Fire Blast and Dragonite falls to the ground where Arcanine hits it with Body Slam. Dragonite hits Arcanine with a Dragon Rage to knock it out. Tristan sends out Rhydon which begins with Horn Attack but Dragonite dodges and uses Thunder which catches Rhydons drill and shocks its whole body. Rhydon sinks a Horn Attack into Dragonite to ground it and Dragonite hits the deck but uses Blizzard to freeze Rhydon. Tristan curses and has Rhydon use Horn Drill to break out the ice but Dragonite knocks Rhydon out. Tristan is down 2 Pokemon and sends in Golem who uses Rock Slide to throw rocks at Dragonite and throw it to the ground, where it knocks Dragonite out with Rollout. Tristan punches the air. Adam then sends in Marowak who dodges Rollout and hits Golem with Bonemerang. Golem braces itself for further attacks dodges numerous Bone Clubs and hits back with Earthquake but the nimble Marowak dodges by leaping out of the way and attacking with Bone Club. Golem puts up a strong defense and strike Marowak with Rollout but Marowak shows its freshness and physical attack power by hitting Golem with a super effective Bone Club to knock it out. Tristan throws out his last Gengar while Adam has Marowak plus 2 others. Gengar swiftly ends Marowaks resistance with Hypnosis to send it to sleep. Adam sends out his fifth Pokemon, Jolteon which is too fast for Hypnosis and uses pin Missile to hit Gengar. Gengar uses Lick but Jolteon uses Thunderbolt on it before it can attack. Tristan tries to have Gengar use Hypnosis again but Jolteon hits it with Thunderbolt again, causing Gengar to faint and Tristan is out of his Pokemon.


	37. Chapter 37: Road to Johto

Ch 36:

Tristan is in his hotel bedroom moping the following day. He is still upset about how easily Adam beat his Pokemon and thought he could have used Gengar against Dragonite; small margins. He turns on the television which says that a few trainers including Peter and Joe lost in the sixth round which means they got further than Tristan. He decides to get up and catch the end of Adams quarter-final match. He meets with Joe and Peter and they go into the stadium to see Adam down by 1 Pokemon and he has 2 left. Adam sends out his Kingler against the other guys Onyx and knocks it out with a Crabhammer. The crowd cheers and that victory ties the match up. The opponent sends in a Golduck which uses Psychic to take control of Kingler and defeat it so Adam sends in his new Jolteon and Tristan throws up at it. Jolteon manages to defeat Golduck but is knocks out by the opponents Arbok so Adam loses in the quarter-final. He still managed to finish the highest out of the Pallet Town trainers. Tristan, Joe, Peter and Adam all meet in the café afterwards and discuss what they are all going to do now. Tristan says he heard that his native Johto region had been opened up and he is going to explore round there because in the last 3 years cities have been built and Adam and Joe say they want to explore that too. Tristan invites them all to stay round his house for a while and they accept. Peter says he will join them in Johto but they are unable to obtain starter Pokemon since they already have their own. They all travel back to Pallet Town to say goodbye to Professor Oak and each choose the Pokemon they will take with them to Johto. Tristan takes Donphan with him then changes his party to include Alakazam, Gyarados and Beedrill. He says he is going to catch pokemon from Johto and the 3 of them catch the ferry to the Johto region that leaves that afternoon.


End file.
